Wid dragon
by Clay19
Summary: White Fang and Bid'daum have lots of clutches of eggs, but then when one egg wouldn't hatch they waited years waiting. But then Eragon and Bid'daum left for their journey. Bid'daum and White Fang left their Eldunari in the cave with their last child. They then used their energy to enhance their sons body making him stronger, faster and a lot of other things.


Long time ago when Eragon and Bid'daum became dragon Riders. Bid'daum who was a huge White dragon met a huge white female dragon by the name of White Fang. All the males wanted to mate with her but the only way for them to mate with her was to beat her in battle which they couldn't. Until Bid'daum came and beat her, so because he beat her they could mate which they did. They had several clutches of eggs as they drew older, but their last clutch they had about ten eggs the colors ranging from a pure white to a darkish white color. Their decided that this last batch would be wild dragons. One by one the eggs started hatching and finding a mate and having their own eggs, except a stormy white egg.

As the years passed the egg still wouldn't hatch, and Eragon and Bid'daum decided to leave for their journey but not before leaving his Eldunari behind. When the egg still wouldn't hatch she decided to take out her Elduranri out and put it next to Bid'daum's Eldunari and block the entrance with her body. As the years passed and the egg still didn't hatch they used their power to pull the gems that were in the ground out and started to poor their energy into them. White Fangs body eventually died about twenty years later. When they let their mind's expand out of their Eldunari they found out that a group of Dragon Riders turned against the others and started a war.

They knew they had to protect their child from the Forsworn. They decided to push their energy into the egg to help it grow. When they learned that the war was over but that the wild dragons and dragon riders were gone they grew very upset. Thats when the egg started to hatch, when the little dragon came out he was very beautiful with his stormy white scales and his huge wings. 'Hello my little child.' White Fang said to him . The little dragon cocked his head and stared at the huge white Eldunari and said 'mom.' 'Wow, he can already talk and he knows who you are.' Bid'daum said.

'Of coarse he knows me I'm his mother.' White Fang said to Bid'daum. They new he would be hungry, but couldn't go outside because the entrance was covered up, so they used their energy to keep him healthy, but also making his teeth, spikes and claws sharper, his scales harder, his muscles stronger so he can carry heavier loads. They also made his wings stronger his tail longer. Because of all the energy they were using on him he could breath fire just a couple of days old. And he could control the energy inside him from a early age. One day the little dragon decided to name himself Eragon. They helped their son get out of the cave by blasting a hole into the wall that led to the outside.

They both taught him how to kill and hunt for his food. But they also taught him about the dragon riders and wild dragons. They found out that Eragon was very good at flying and fast. When Eragon was hunting some wolves attacked him, but he used his claws to slash at their stomach, while burning another. Another was about to bite him so he jumped into the air and circled around before diving and tackling the last wolf to the ground with his jaws clamped around the wolfs throat. As the years passed he grew as big as a small house but his wings were twice as his body. When he was out hunting he smelled urgals and a shade and a elf with a dragon egg with her. As he came to a clearing he saw the elf use magic to send the egg away, but not before passing out. The shade was about to capture her so Eragon swooped down and smacked the shade with his tail sending flying away.

He then picked her up and shooting fire at the urgals and flying away, he pushed his mind outwards to find a town so he swooped down and set the female elf on the ground before flying into the woods to get some food.


End file.
